The Attleboro Ghostbusters
by Wildstar100
Summary: In the years following the success of the Ghostbusters Business. The original Ghostbusters decide to expand their operations on the East Coast. Their first target is in Massachusetts in the city of Attleboro. Where the Ghosting Business is just beginning.
1. Chapter One: The New Team

THE

Attleboro

GHOSTBUSTERS

Written By Jeffrey Lincoln

Based on "GHOSTBUSTERS" BY

DAN AKYROD AND HAROLD RAMIS

CHAPTER One

The New Team

"You know…I honestly don't know why I have to tell you what happened Ray. You know as well as I do what happened and WHO stopped it." Winston said over the phone as he drove his 1974 Mustang down the road. "No Peter, it wasn't you or the girl you had with you last night." He'd say changing lanes quickly to get on the next off ramp.

It was raining and Winston hated the rain, the worst time to be driving in his opinion. And right now, he wished he was safe at home, back at Ghostbusters HQ in New York with the rest of the old team. No, instead he was driving to God-knows-where Massachusetts, to a small town as to which he had NO clue how to get around. Ever since Ghostbusters had gotten off the ground they had been hounded with calls about ghosts. Half of the calls they got were unreachable due to the fact they were in New York City.

Winston rolled his eyes, "Remind me again why *I* had to come up here?" a few moments passed, Winston's face turning into a frown, "How was I supposed to know there was a party going on in the building next door? I mean come on Ray, it's a Proton Stream, and how much damage could it do to the building NEXT DOOR?"

Winston flicked on his turn signal again as the Exit Ramp rapidly approached. Less than two weeks ago the team had been on a job that involved several Class Five animators. The beasts were tearing up an apartment building in the middle of Manhattan. A Class Five animator is a ghost that uses objects in its environment to manifest itself and wreak havoc upon its unsuspecting victims. Unfortunately the only way to bring these brutes down is to continually blast them with Proton Streams until their PK(Psychokinetic) Energy is fully dissipated.

On this particular night Winston had the unlucky streak. He had both Animators cornered and began blasting at them when one decided to be quick and knocked him off his feet. When he landed his Proton Stream shot up at an angle. The stream went through the ceiling, the floor of the apartment above, the wall, and then into the window of the apartment next door. The window in question was in fact the Kitchen window. The Proton Stream had successfully managed to hit a gas line, which in turn ignited, blowing up a good portion of the side of the nearby apartment. And of course, this lead to a lawsuit, which got dismissed by the Mayor who went riding on a Pro-Ghostbusters Campaign.

Even still, this didn't come at a cost to the Ghostbusters team. Ray, Ego, and Peter all felt that it was time to expand their operation. However, there weren't any experienced Ghostbusters anywhere else in the whole United States. So they came to a decision; Send Winston, the guy who accidentally blew up the side of a building.

"Peter honestly, you guys have blown up more stuff than I have *on purpose* to capture Ghosts. Why am I-" he'd say before being cut off by Ray who was simply telling him that there wasn't a choice even if the accident hadn't occurred, they just needed a reason for the city to see why they were sending Winston. Winston grumbled for a few moments before speaking, "Alright Ray. You see when you put it that way, I don't get pissed. But the other way, I will get pissed."

He turned off his turn signal as he drove onto what seemed to be a main road, on his left a Shell Gas Station where the gas was VERY overpriced. "Phew, talk about your over priced gas up here." He'd say aloud reading the sign, he'd turn his attention back to phone call, "Ok, so where am I supposed to go to set up the new branch? The center of town? A place called the Attleboro Barn?" he'd pause thinking about that last one.

"A barn? In the center of a city? Ray…are you sure you're reading that right? A barn in the middle of a city sounds a bit crazy to me." He'd say continuing down the straight road, going past a section of condo's and apartments. He'd pass another gas station on his left where the gas prices were greatly reduced compared to the other place.

He'd smile at that, "Low Gas Prices, now that's what I'm talking about." He'd say with a chuckle. He'd listen to Ray talk about the idea of a barn being the new place for set up and how the public would think it would be cool. He'd shake his head, "Ray, what'd I tell you guys when I first joined? 'If there's a steady paycheck, I'll believe anything you say.' Now if you guys say this is the place, I'm not going to argue, I just wanted to make sure you had the right information okay? Thank you." He'd look at the GPS mounted on his dashboard. "I'm about five minutes away. You said the recruits would be waiting there for me? Good, I'll have them start unloading the stuff from the truck when I get there. Yes, its right behind me Ray, relax okay? I got this." He'd say clicking the End button on the phone. "Ray Stantz, gotta love him."

Less than two miles away four figures stood outside the Attleboro Barn. The place used to be a Pet Store, but it had gone out of business months ago. The place was scheduled to be demolished to make way for a new set of parking garages and malls or an Ice Rink. In any case, when the Ghostbusters contacted the City Officials in charge of the project, they Officials gladly accepted the Ghostbusters proposal to create a branch in the City. Almost immediately, a Want Ad went into the papers for anyone seeking a job that involved very good pay, but long hours.

These four figures were the first ones to snatch at the possibility of any kind of job. The shortest of the group paced in front of the old building, index finger to her mouth, obviously nervous about the job she was signing up for. The second tallest, wearing glasses and semi-long hair leaned against a support for the roof over the sidewalk, his expression emotionless as he looked around waiting for Winston to arrive. The third one talked fast, his hands and arms waving around quickly as he spoke, a giant smile on his face as he spoke with his friends. And the fourth, quiet but listening intently to the third figure as he spoke, occasionally nodding and responding with a simple 'yes' or 'no' as he made his points.

"Look I'm telling you! I saw one! It was like, this big!" the loud one said opening his arms to their full extent. "And it was throwing a car around!" he'd say waving his hands around in a few directions.

The one leaning against the pole rubbed his eye's and finally spoke, "Jeff, will you please? I mean seriously, don't you take ANYTHING seriously?"

The one that was called Jeff stopped raising his arms, "But I am being serious! Jared, why do you make fun of me so much?" he'd ask almost in a small whine.

"Because you make it so easy." Jared said slapping Jeff in the back. "Besides, nothing could EVER be this big." He'd say extending his arms like Jeff had a few moments before.

Jeff grunted at the slap. "I am telling you man it was that big!" Jeff said reaching back door of the spot that Jared and slapped. His face scrunched up you feeling the burn of the slap on his back.

The shortest of the group turned and looked at the two, "Will you two idiots cut it out? Our new employer could roll around the corner at any moment. What do you think he'll say seeing you two morons going on about something so stupid?"

Both Jared and Jeff turned to look at her, "Sheesh Sheryl, talk about a stick up your butt." Jared would say with a smirk, "What happened? Forget to get your coffee?"

Jeff and Blackman, the fourth figure sat there snickering. Not at Sheryl, but because they knew that if Jared kept up she'd get pretty pissed. Jeff started to move away from Jared, he didn't want to be within swinging range if she did get mad.

Sheryl shrugged and looked down at her hand, "No, just don't have time for boy's pretending to men and not knowing when to shut up." She'd say not even looking at Jared.

He'd blink and scoff, "Well well, someone definitely needs to be having more coffee then. You're pretty pissy today for sure." He'd say chuckling and crossing his arms, "And this is the reason why I'll be the Team Leader." He'd say jerking a thumb towards himself. Sheryl, Blackman, and Jeff all looked at each other and then Jared. A few moments later they were all bursting out laughing.

Jared blinked at them, "What? What's so funny?"

"Jared, if we have to explain it to you, it'll just be even funnier." Jeff said as he shook his head laughing and sitting down on the curb.

Blackman took a few steps forward and placed his hand on Jared's shoulder, "Man, if anything Sheryl's going to get that position. She's more level headed than all of us put together." Sheryl grinned as she looked at her nails again. "Don't get me wrong, she's timid, but she knows how to get the job done."

"Hey! I am not timid!" she'd say poking Blackman in the back of the head.

Jeff looked up at her, "You so are timid. You nearly froze on the phone with Doctor Zeddemore when we signed up for this gig." Sheryl blushed, "And it's perfectly fine to be a little timid. Not everyone is majorly outgoing like Blackman or myself." He'd say with a shrug of his shoulders.

Jared looked at Jeff, "Oh, your opinion doesn't count you Beach Nazi."

"Beach Nazi?" Sheryl asked blinking, "Am I missing something here?" She'd ask and just before Jeff or Jared could explain a dark blue Mustang pulled up to the curb where they were. The door opened and the small group stood at the entrance to the Barn. A few moments later Winston appeared and closed the door and walking around the small car and looked at them.

"Doctor Zeddemore?" Jeff asked as he kicked a small pebble on the ground.

Winston winced, "Please, don't call me Doctor, Winston will be fine." He'd say holding up a hand, "I take it you guys are the ones who phoned our New York Division about the job opening here in Attleboro?"

Jared nodded, "Yep, that we are." He'd look at the Mustang, "Nice ride Winston, how old is that? Mid 70's?"

Winston looked at the car, "'74 actually. But I'm not here for you guys to gawk at my car. Shall we take a look at our new building?" he'd say grabbing the keys to the Attleboro Barn from his pocket and walking towards the door.

Sheryl nearly tripped over herself as she tried getting out of his way. Winston would raise an eyebrow looking at her as she stumbled and Blackman caught her. Her face would turn bright red as he looked at her. Timid was an understatement with this girl.

"Um…she's not going to be like that on the job I hope?" Winston would ask looking at her, his eyebrow still up.

Blackman shook his head, "No, she's just very shy about meeting new people." He'd say gently helping her stand up straight, "Sheryl he's not going to bite you."

Winston chuckled and extended his hand, "It's nice to meet you young lady."

Sheryl looked at his hand for a moment and then smiled taking it, "It's nice to meet you too Winston." Jeff and Jared stood by the doors of the building, waiting for Winston to unlock it.

"Not to be a pain in the rear, but can we get started please? I mean this place isn't going to remodel itself you know." Jeff said looking at his watch. Of course, two seconds later his head went forward and recoiled from when Jared slapped him in the head. "Ow! What was that for?" he'd ask loudly jerking his head over towards Jared.

"For a good number of reasons. Number one being stop being a total punk." Jared said crossing his arms.

"Alright guys, chill out. It's going to take a little while to get all the equipment here. So I suggest we start remodeling this place and making it worthy of a Ghostbusters HQ." Winston said taking his hand back and walking over to the door and unlocking it. He'd turn around and smile, "Last one inside buys dinner." He'd say with a smile and turning around and darting into the Attleboro Barn.

Jeff and Jared blinked and instantly tried to push each other away, ending up sending each other toppling to the ground. Sheryl and Blackman instantly ran towards the doors and inside the building. Jeff was quick to get back up on his feet but Jared tripped him. Of course in the wrong direction and Jeff went face first inside the building.

"Awww man!" Jared cried as he was the last one in the building. The small building instantly roaring with laughter, as he walked in with a frown on his face. "Why do I always have to pay for dinner?" he'd wine as the door closed behind him.


	2. Chapter Two: The Setup and Call

Ghostbusters is copyright to Columbia Pictures, no infringement is intended! To enjoy the full experience of this chapter please search and listen to On Our Own by Bobby Brown! Thank you readers and I hope you enjoy this story as I am enjoying writing it!

CHAPTER TWO

The SetUp and Call

Several hours later the new team finished unpacking the truck that was carrying all of the Ghostbusters equipment. The only thing remaining was the required setting up of all the equipment. All of the equipment was laid out on the small table the group had set up and scattered on the floor. Winston crossed his arms and wrinkled his nose as he looked around. Obviously the place was less than he expected, though given time it definitely could be made to work.

Jared held a hand to his nose, "Jeez…who dropped the deuce in here huh?" He'd look down and kick a few left over bags of fish food and catnip. "I mean seriously, can someone open the door or something? I'm gonna die from the fumes."

They all rolled their eyes but Sheryl spoke first, "It was a Pet Store. Of course it's going to smell like that Jared and I'd prefer we don't open the doors. We'd let the rain in." she'd say thumbing at the door.

Jared groaned as he kept his hand to his nose. Winston looked around and walked over towards the rear of the old store. He'd find the door that lead to the basement and opened it. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as the smell of the basement flooded his nose. He'd gag on the smell and raise an arm to cover his face, slamming the door shut.

"Sheryl, I don't care if-" he'd gag one more time the smell lingering in his nose, "I don't care if it's a downpour that'd flood the place, open the damn door." He'd say making his way AWAY from the basement door.

Jeff blinked at the door, "Oh come on it can't be THAT bad."

Jared and Winston looked at him and nearly simultaneously saying, "Trust me, you don't want to find out." They'd look at each other and shake their heads. The group smiled as they got to work fixing up the old Store. From the get go Winston knew that this group would work together well. He'd smile pulling out his cell phone and dialing up the Firehouse HQ in NYC. He'd wait for a few moments before being greeted by the sound of Ray's voice.

"Hey Ray, it's Winston." He'd begin looking back at the group as they all worked together to lift several of the Proton Pack crates into the back room near the loading dock. This would soon become the Garage for Ecto 2 and Ecto 3, the newer versions of the Ghostbusters signature vehicle. Instead of running a 1959 Cadillac Eldorado Miller-Meteor the new team would be driving a pair of vehicles. The first a Toyota Highlander which would carry a good chunk of the team equipment around and respond to the more important cases that required the entire team. The second a 2012 Dodge Charger that would act as the teams Rapid Response Unit, to calls that required immediate action.

"Winston, how's the new team doing? I hope all the equipment arrived intact." Ray would say on his end whilst looking over something on the desk in front of him.

Winston nodded on his end as he went over to the door and looked at the rainy street next to the train station, "Yeah it got here alright. When should we be expecting the cars?" he'd say turning around and walking over to assist Sheryl in picking up a small box labeled PKE.

Ray made a small humming noise as if he were thinking, "Probably in a day or two. We're making sure that all the modifications to the chassis and frame work out."

Winston chuckled, "Yeah, because Ecto 1 had the best framework and chassis." He'd point Sheryl in the direction of the garage and placing a hand on the speaker, "Go make sure all the doors and lights work in there please?"

"On it!" Sheryl said with a quick nod and strode off towards the garage.

"So! How're the new recruits looking? Think they can cut it?" Ray began before another voice was picked up through the phone.

It was Peter, the old teams' comedy relief and overall boss. "They had better work out! We're dumping a lot of money into this new franchise. And if they screw up it'll be all your fault Ray!"

Both Ray and Winston groaned, but Ray was the first to speak, "Peter, it doesn't matter if this one team doesn't work out. If they don't fine, we'll find a new team. It's not like we'd close shop and forget about it."

Winston agreed heartily, "Not to mention I'm down here with them. What else could go wrong?" That was definitely the wrong question to ask around Peter.

"You could knock down a whole building this time instead of just a single room." He'd say suggestively but jokingly though Winston didn't catch wind of the joking bit.

"Peter we both know what happened that night! Will you drop it already?" he'd semi-yell into the phone, catching the eye of everyone in the old store. Of course when he looked over and saw them gawking at him he'd give a deer in the headlights look before shaking his head and waving them off. "Look as far as it's concerned, these kids look like they've got a good chance at the job. We'll know as soon as our first call comes in alright?"

Peter bit his lip, "Well just take it easy killer. We might have contracts in New York preventing us from getting into serious trouble, but we don't in Massachusetts. Plus half that equipment isn't under insurance claims so…try not to blow yourselves up." Peter said with a laugh as he walked out of the phone's range.

After a prolonged sigh from both Winston and Ray, Ray spoke, "Ignore him, he's just messing with us today." He'd actually chuckle, "He put a firecracker under Egon's recliner today to be funny."

Winston blinked, "I bet Egon wasn't too happy about that…"

"Nope, in fact he was so mad that he actually tried chasing Peter down in his underwear and wearing his Proton Pack. Occasionally sending small blasts towards Peter's feet in the basement once he chased him down there." Ray explained laughing loudly. It was very RARE that Egon ever got that mad. And when he did, the man could almost kill to get even.

"Wow…remind me next time I try to piss off Egon. I don't want to get cooked by a nuetrona wand's business end." He'd say shuddering and looking back at the group, who had paused to start unpacking some of the smaller equipment.

"Will do." Ray said quickly turning back, "Oh great…Peter no! Not tha-" A large bang and boom cut him off.

"Ray, what was that?" Winston asked slowly.

Ray sighed, "Firecracker under Egon's workbench…" Winston could hear some muffled yelling and screaming as well as heavy laughter. "I better go and make sure Egon can't grab his Proton- damn! He's already got it! Sorry Winston!" the phone line went dead and Winston blinked at the cell.

He'd shake his head as he put it into his pocket, "Later Ray…" he'd look back at the group. He'd see that they had laid out most of the equipment on the table.

Jeff would reach over and pick up one of the PKE Meters, "So…when exactly do we get to work?"

Winston smirked and took the PKE Meter from Jeff's hand, "Right now. I hope you kids are up to learning a lot before actually using one of these babies." He'd say patting one of the Proton Packs.

Blackman smiled, "If I can blow some stuff up. I'm all for it!"

Sheryl rolled her eyes, "Ready, willing, and able Winston." She'd say with a wink and giving him a thumb up.

Jared nodded, "Just say the word." He'd cross his arms and smile looking at all the strange equipment, wanting to learn it all.

Jeff jumped up in the air excitedly, "Sure am! What's first?"

Winston laughed at the enthusiasm as he placed down the PKE Meter. "Well then, let's get started!" he'd say walking over to one of the Proton Packs and begin explaining things.

The next day went without a hitch as the team finally received their new vehicles. Ecto 2 and 3. However not all was as peaceful as one would hope. Almost 2 miles away from the excited team stood a small apartment complex. The place had been shut down for the renovation team to come in and fix up the place. A few tenants had been allowed to stay in the building provided they lock up when they left. Though not many actually stayed, due to the fact the renovation team seemed to enjoy working during the night as well.

However, for one man, he didn't think once about leaving. In fact he made it a personal goal to not leave. But as usual the human mind can only take so much annoyance from loud machinery. Alone in his apartment Chris sat watching the television. On it was an advertisement from none other than the Ghostbusters. He'd smirk watching the four men act horribly on camera as the televised their offered Paranormal Investigation and Elimination Services.

"Do you hear strange noises in the night?" Ray asked stepping closer to the camera.

"Do you have feelings of dread in your basement or attic?" Egon asked raising a flashlight to his face.

"Have you or your family seen a spook, specter, or ghost?" Peter asked pointing at the screen.

"If your answer is yes, pick up the phone and call the professional's, call the," Winston said stepping forward with his hands on his hips.

Then all four men chimed in a less than perfect harmony, "Ghostbusters! We're ready to believe you!" they'd all say pointing at the screen with a goofy smile on each of their lips.

The screen changed a moment later with Peter leaning against Ecto 1. "And for those families or persons needing eliminations done in the Massachusetts and Rhode Island Area's, good news! A new branch is opening up in the Attleboro Area. As of today, the Ghostbusters Franchise is now a northern New England available! Remember to call 508-222-7919! Our service line is available 24/7 and even on Holidays such as Memorial Day and Easter!"

Chris would shake his head, "What a bunch of idiots. I can't believe that they'd actually try to pull a hoax like this. Here. In Attleboro none the less." He'd say standing up from his chair as Ray continued on the screen.

"Just remember that all captures and retrievals of any Paranormal Substance, no matter insignificant must be signed and paid for by the customer. In such cases that a customer cannot pay right away a 60 day grace period is offered with at 1.2% Interest Rate." Ray would say stepping next to Peter.

"So please, if you feel threatened in any way by anything you might think is supernatural, please, call your local branch right away and see what can be done." Egon said now standing on the other side of Peter.

Winston would step on screen now, "And to put you all at ease, I will be personally training our new recruits and making sure they are ready to deal with anything the Ghost World will throw at us. See you soon New Englanders!" he'd say with a wave as the commercial changed to a movie trailer.

Chris shook his head once again as he reached into the fridge, "I don't know who'd be more dumb, the guys that made up the group, or the ones that actually JOIN the group." He'd say to himself as he grabbed the milk that was in there. He'd walk over towards the kitchen table and then suddenly trip over what he thought was nothing. He'd look back and see a cord wrapped around his ankle.

"What the heck?" he'd say reaching back and undoing the tangled mess and standing. "Hmmm, must've done that while looking for the milk." He'd say to himself again as he walked back over towards the table. He'd start to pour the milk into a small glass. Not noticing the small spoon and fork rising behind him and then floating across the room and onto the table next to him. He'd turn around to grab them and blink seeing them not in their original position.

He'd rub his head as he turned around to go wide eyed at what he saw. The spoon was spinning inside the cup of milk and a small packet of strawberry flavoring was being ripped open and poured into the milk. He'd shake his head and blink a few times at the sight.

He'd look back at the TV, "I'm letting the ad's go to my head…that's what it is." He'd say looking back and nearly screaming as the cup was now FLOATING in front of his face. "Holy Crap!" he'd manage to yell as he ran for cover behind his chair.

The cup went shooting after him and collided with the wall opposite him. Where now a giant white light shone outwardly and a bluish green ghost shot out from the light. Laughing like a raving mad man and heading directly for the kitchen. Pots, pans, forks, knives, and even food flew out across the room. Crashing and smashing different objects as they flew through the air.

"I don't believe this! I don't believe it at all!" He'd yell as he tried to run for the door. Of course this proved to be a bit futile as the ghost blocked his path. It reached towards him as he screamed to run away again. The ghost chased him as he managed to grab a hold of his cell phone.

"Please don't let me be having a contact high or something!" He'd scream finally managing to get to the door and into the hallway. The ghost laughing crazily as the door slammed loudly behind him and more crashing and banging could be heard from the apartment. Chris was panting as he quickly dialed the number that he had heard only a few minutes before.

The phone would ring before finally a woman's voice filled the receiver, "Good morning, you've reached the Attleboro Ghostbusters!" the woman said cheerfully, "How can we help you today?" she'd say now letting Chris speak.

"I need some help. There's a…big green…THING tearing up my apartment." He'd yell in a panic into the phone. "I know you guys are new but PLEASE I need help NOW!"

The woman calmly responded, "I understand. Please stay on the line until the team arrives. What is your address Mr.?" she'd say waiting for him to give her his name and address.

"Paul, Chris Paul, and I live in apartment number 13 in the Park Street Condominiums Building! Just please hurry!" he'd shout into the phone as the door blew open next to him, sending wood chips all over the place. He'd scream as he took off down the hall.

Meanwhile at the new station Winston was finishing up the basic steps to capturing a ghost, "We break it down like this. 'Sap 'em, cap 'em, trap 'em.' What you do is drain the ghost of all its PK Engery, once that's done you throw your capture stream on it. Then one of the team throws out their trap and you guide the ghost in with your capture stream. Once in range the trap automatically activates when detecting a PK Energy Field. As the trap slowly sucks in the ghost you guide him in and make sure he doesn't get out of the traps range." He'd say pointing at a diagram of the traps radius.

"Once that's done the trap with automatically close and activate it's PK Blocker Fields and keep the ghost held firmly inside." He'd say turning back around, "Any questions?"

No one had a chance to answer as the new alarm system blared and a female voice was heard from across the room, "Level 5 Emergency! Park Street Condominiums, Apartment 13, reports of violence ghost activity and human attack! Team one you have a go!"

All five of them blinked for a moment and then instantly stood up from where they were sitting and scrambled for the garage. Flicking the lights on and heading to their lockers. Their new uniforms neatly hanging inside, each one smiling at the tan jumpsuit, knowing that they'll always remember this call because it was their FIRST. They'd quickly slide the jumpsuits over their regular clothes.

As Winston changed he'd continue to remind them of things they learned, "Remember! We're Professionals on the job! We don't run away! And NEVER EVER cross the streams, otherwise you'll be feeling my boot on the other side!" He'd say sprinting over to the white Toyota Highlander and climbing inside, "Jared, Jeff, you two take Ecto 3! Sheryl, Blackman, with me in Ecto 2! Let's go kick some Ghost!"

All four of them nodded and threw their hands in the air, "Right!" Jared and Jeff ran for the White Dodge Charger and climbed inside. Jeff in the driver's seat and Jared in the passenger seat. Sheryl climbed into the back of the Toyota Highlander and closed the door, double checking the equipment as Blackman keyed the garage doors. Sunlight flooding the garage, making the new vehicles shine brightly in the light.

Jeff looked over at Jared, "You ready?" he'd ask quickly.

Jared smirked, "Are you?"

Jeff grinned, "Nope. But let's do it!" He'd say with a laugh and putting his foot down on the accelerator and flicking on the siren of the Charger. The all too familiar and iconic siren that Ecto 1 had blared on the streets of Manhattan now sounded loudly in the small city of Attleboro. As Ecto 3 took off out of the garage Ecto 2 followed behind closely.

On each and every one of their minds was a single question, "Can we do it?" The answer approaching closer and closer as they drove the short distance to the Condominiums Building.


	3. Chapter Three: Arrival

Ghostbusters is a copyright trademark of Columbia Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended. The characters Winston, Ray, Peter, and Egon belong to Columbia Pictures. The characters Jeff, Jared, Sheryl, Blackman and all ORIGINAL characters belong to me, do not use without permission.

Chapter Three

Arrival

"Get the hell away from me you…whatever you are!" Chris screamed as he pushed open the Condominium Buildings main door. The ghost behind him screaming like a banshee and trying to pull him back inside. However once Chris was outside the ghost turned around and went back into the building.

"Heh, yeah that's right! Run away you coward!" Chris taunted the green blob. Of course it retaliated by throwing a small cart out of the door way and directly at him. He'd go wide eyed and duck at the last second, the cart tumbling through the air and slamming into a pillar on the street opposite him.

He'd push off the ground and dust himself off. He'd look down at his phone which was still connected to the Ghostbusters line. He had forgotten he hadn't hung up and slapped himself mentally for not doing so. The receptionist could be heard giggling as she had heard the whole display.

He'd turn bright red remembering his blunders and mistakes as he tried to escape the green phantasm. From falling down the last few stairs, to walking into a closed door, and tripping over his own two feet, she had heard it all.

"Um…you heard all of that huh?" he'd ask quietly lifting the phone to his ear.

"Yep!" the Receptionist said laughing. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

Chris let a sigh of relief follow. But it was cut short as a hot dog slammed into his face. He'd groan as he wiped ketchup off of his cheek, "Oh you think that's REAL funny throwing a hot dog at someone on the phone." He'd taunt the ghost again. Of course riotous laughter filled the phone as the receptionist heard his outburst. He'd facepalm as he heard her laughter.

He'd look up from the phone as he heard approaching sirens of an odd sound approaching. "That's them right?" he'd ask the receptionist on the phone.

"Yes sir it is. At this point I'll let the team handle things from here. Good luck and be safe!" she'd say cheerfully over the phone and then hanging up.

Chris closed the phone and tucked it into his pocket as the two white vehicles pulled up to the building and effectively blocking the intersection. A few moments later a Police Cruiser pulled up and blocked one road. Chris blinked in surprise, he wasn't expecting the Attleboro Police to show up too and BLOCK a road so the Ghostbusters could work.

"That's something you don't see every-" He'd cut himself off as he saw who was stepping out of the vehicles. "You HAVE GOT to be KIDDING me?" he'd say in shock as he saw some of his old friends climbing out of the cars.

Jeff blinked as he looked at the building, "I almost got an apartment here."

"Kinda makes you feel relieved that you didn't huh?" Sheryl asked as she opened the back of Ecto 2and began to drag out the rack that held the Proton Packs.

Jeff shrugged as he opened the trunk of Ecto 3 and began to pull out the smaller pieces of equipment and began to pass them out to the team, "Sort of. I love the paranormal and the excitement that comes from it." He'd say passing a pair of Para-Goggles to Sheryl, "Then there's the fact we're going to be capturing and storing Ghosts in a containment system that none of us truly understand completely."

Winston looked over at him as he slipped on his Proton Pack, "Trust me kid, there are some things in this world that need to be put away. And the ghosts that we catch are always bad or evil. The random residual haunting and intelligent but not harmful, we leave them alone completely. No need to put an innocent person inside that 'jail' of sorts."

Jared looked at Blackman, "Any idea on what they're talking about?"

"No idea, and I probably don't wanna know either." Blackman said as he slipped the heavy Proton Pack onto his back. Jared held it up slightly as Blackman clipped the front straps around his stomach and shoulders.

Jeff put his hands on his hips, "So where is this guy that called us? You'd think he'd be waiting outside for us."

"Unless the ghost decided to take our caller hostage." Sheryl said clipping her Proton Pack to her shoulders. "If that's the case we'll have to be even more careful. We all know how destructive these Packs can be from what Winston has told us."

Chris winced as he got close enough to hear Sheryl. "Whoa whoa, what do you mean destructive? I call you guys to take care of a problem. Not make five more!" he'd say loudly causing the group to jump.

Though their anger was quickly dissipated as they saw who was talking. Blackman was the first to speak up, "Chris? Seriously? YOU called us?"

Jeff stood beside himself as he shook his head. "I never thought you'd be our first call Chris. Though it's not unwelcome, guess we need to start somewhere right?"

"I'm just surprised to see Chris, who has NEVER believed in ghosts before, called US, the GHOSTBUSTERS, to deal with a GHOST." Jared said smirking as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

Chris groaned, "People change. Especially when your kitchen tries to attack you and a giant green blob of whatever chases you through the building, throwing everything it can at you." He'd point at his ketchup smeared face, "I was hit in the face with a HOT DOG!"

Jared, Jeff, and Blackman all began to snicker at Chris' last statement. Chris blinked and facepalmed himself. Which only got the three boys to laugh even harder. Atleast until Winston clapped his hands loudly and waved them over.

"Alright guys, knock it off. First job remember, doesn't matter who it is, we NEVER laugh at a clients misfortunes regarding a paranormal entity." He'd say crossing his arms, "How would you like it if it were you being attacked and them coming to help you?"

The three boys nodded quietly and turned around, "Sorry Chris, we weren't trying to be rude." Jeff said as he slid on his Proton Pack and gloves.

Chris sighed and nodded, "It's all good. We're all friends so I guess that was kinda expected. Especially from you Jeff!" Chris said with a smile and patting Jeff on the shoulder. Jeff smiled and nodded but the moment ended almost instantly.

From the third floor an office chair flew through the window, trailing slime as it arced in the air. Jeff watched as the chair flew towards where Sheryl was standing. He'd quickly run awkwardly with the Proton Pack on his back.

"Sheryl, look out!" Jared yelled as he saw the chair getting closer to her.

Blackman spun on his heel and started to run for Sheryl too but he was too far away to do much than run towards them and avoid the rapidly falling chair. "Duck Sheryl!" he'd yell as he was only a few steps away before he stopped, the chair moving directly in his path.

She'd look up in time to see the chair coming towards her, she'd put her arms up as the chair got closer. But she felt her body lurching sideways as Jeff wrapped both his arms around her waist and pulled her to the ground. The impact on the ground was hard and he'd wince as he felt the pins and needles work their way up his arm.

The chair crashed on the ground next to them, Sheryl and Jeff blinked at how close it was to hitting them both. Jared walked over and grabbed Jeff's arm and helped him to his feet, knowing that standing on his own with the heavy Proton Pack would be difficult. Blackman reached down and lifted Sheryl up from behind, she'd shake her head as she stood up.

"You guys alright?" Winston asked as he got closer to them, "That was a pretty close call." He'd say looking them over quickly.

"Yeah I'm good." Sheryl said holding up a hand and then looking at the building. "Let's get this sucker. He's pissed off the wrong girl." She'd say frowning as the green blob came to the broken window. Sticking his tongue out at them and blowing raspberries.

"Oh he did not just…" Jeff began as he stood gawking at the blob.

"Yes he did!" Jared said shaking a fist, "Messing with the wrong team bub!"

Winston pulled his Nuetrona Wand off of its rack, "Alright! Let's get in there and catch this sucker!" he'd say waving the new team into the building.

Chris grinned as his friends pulled their Nuetrona Wands and followed Winston into the building. "Good luck guys!" he'd shout to them as they disappeared into the building.


	4. Chapter Four: Let's Get Him!

Ghostbusters is a registered Trademark of Colombia Pictures. Music lyrics are taken from The Poets of the Fall; Balance Slays the Demon. No copyright infringement is intended on all copyrighted materials, they belong to their respective owners.

I do recommend for the best enjoyment that you look up Balance Slays the Demon on YouTube. I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter and look forward to your feedback!

Chapter Four

Let's Get Him!

Upon arriving in the small condominium building the five looked around. The lobby was a mess, the stairs were a mess, to be frank the whole place was a mess. To Jeff and Jared their exchanged look to each other said it all. But Sheryl was the one to speak up.

"Who in the world would live in this dump?" Her voice carried and Winston shook his head. Blackman just rolled his eyes. They all agreed on some level.

Winston rubbed his chin for a moment before nodding, "Alright, Sheryl, Blackman, you take the south side of the building. Jared and Jeff, the north. I'm going to keep the lobby locked down in case you scare the little guy down here."

The four rookies stopped in their tracks. "Wait your not being serious right?" Jared asked in total shock, "We've never even used these Packs and Traps before. Aren't you supposed to be supervising?"

Winston shrugged, "In this business, it's best to let you kids learn for yourselves. That's how Ray, Peter, Egon, and I learned. And look at what we accomplished."

Blackman smirked and muttered under his breath, "You conjured up a marshmellow man, made the Statue of Liberty walk through Time Square, almost had the Ghost World cross over into our World…" Jeff smirked hearing the muttering and was almost ready to comment when Winston continued.

"Just remember, NO STREAM CROSSING!" Winston said pointing at each of them. "I find out a single one of you crossed the streams, your butt is out the door, understood?" The four nodded, "Good, now get up there. Apartment 13, good luck!"

The gulp that followed echoed through the lobby as the four turned around. With a loud whine the four large devices on their backs turned on. Winston smirked as he watched them start to ascend the stairs,

"Well…I probably should get the fire department down here too…" he'd say rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe even a pizza, they might take a while." And with that his hand was around the receiver of the lobby telephone, dialing a number for a local pizza place first.

Meanwhile, up on the 2nd floor, Jeff and Jared broke off from the main group and headed down the thin and narrow passage of the condominium. Jeff looked back at Jared for a moment as he heard several boxes crash in the room next to them. Sure the place wasn't 'spooky' but the place definitely had an odd feeling about it. Jared gently pushed open the nearest door and peered inside.

"Empty." He'd say back to Jeff with a relieved sigh. Jeff gave him a look of disbelief and shook his head. "What? I looked ok?"

"You looked for all of two seconds. Go on." He'd say waving Jared towards the door. Jared groaned and shook his head for a moment before slowly pushing the door back open.

_"Balance becomes a stranger. And in your fantasies he writes a storm on your peace. Wake up and smell the danger." _A male's voice began to sing from literally no-where. Jeff's head snapped back quickly and he raised an eyebrow as he heard the music. He'd begin to walk away from Jared in pursuit of the voice. For all he knew it was the ghost they were chasing.

_"Ever the light cuts the shadow. Ever the night springs from the light." _Jeff blinked as the music got louder for a moment and then suddenly stopped.

"Okay…that was weird." He'd say turning around and then jumping out of his skin and screaming. Jared had appeared out of no-where and was standing right in front of him. "Jesus! Jared! Don't do that!"

"Do what? I was just following you!" Jared said pointing past Jeff. "What's wrong with you? What'd Winston say about freaking huh?" Jared shook his head and walked past Jeff, "Freakin' beach nazi…"

"I am not a beach nazi!" Jeff retorted and followed Jared shaking his head. Jared just chuckled before being blown backward into Jeff. Jeff barely had any time to react to catch his falling friend.

Jared blinked as he was sat up, "Da heck was that man? Did you just trip me?" He'd ask Jeff with an angry nuance to his voice that would run shivers through their spines.

"I was right behind you! How in the world could I-"

"JARED! JEFF!" Sheryl screamed over the radio, "GET UP HERE NOW!"

The two boys looked between each other and then bolted down the hallway. The adrenaline rushing through them as they neared the stairs. Why would Sheryl be screaming like that? They knew that she was timid around new people. They knew that she was afraid of the dark.

The two stopped dead in their tracks as a bright blue ghost shot out of the nearby wall.

"WHOA! There he is! Let's get him!" Jeff yelled switching on his Proton Stream. The orange blast of plasma surrounded by blue lighting shot forth from the Nuetrona Wand. The beam lanced out towards the blue skeletal-like form floating in the hallway. The plasma slamming into the walls, sending fire, and cracks into the walls. Jared dove for the floor as the stream flew over his shoulder, he could feel the intense heat coming from the narrow beam.

Jeff gritted his teeth as the beam finally made its slow track onto the ghost. It screamed loudly as its energy was rapidly drained. It began to run away from what was hitting it, but Jeff swung his beam and managed to keep it on target. Even though the ghost was fast and thin, the beam kept up with it.

Jeff swore that his arms were going to come off from the vibrations the wand was giving from the raw energy coming out of its nuclear based power cells. Jared looked up and saw the look on Jeff's face, one of excitement and adrenaline. He'd quickly push himself off the floor and out of Jeff's way.

"What do you want me to do?" Jared yelled over the unusual sound coming from the Proton Pack.

"Get the trap ready!" Jeff replied looking down at the wand for a split second. The charge meter growing and nearing the peak. The meter in question was showing the Packs readiness to throw its Capture Stream around the entity. Jared nodded and quickly began to unclip the small square device on his hip.

Jared unhooked it and held it loosely in his hand, ready to throw at any given moment. "Trap ready!" He'd shout nodding to Jeff.

A moment later the Proton stream wrapped around the Ghost, holding it firmly in place. "Throw it!" Jared let the trap fly forward and roll beneath the Ghost.

"Traps out! Move it in!" Jared said holding a hand-held device that would open and close the Trap.

Jeff groaned as he twisted the wand and began guiding it back towards the trap. The process was beyond slow but the excitement flowing through the two of them was overwhelming. Jeff gave one final tug against the Capture stream, the Ghost resisting every bit of motion.

"Come on you sucker! Get in there!" He'd shout as the trap opened with a click. Jared grinned wildly as his thumb lifted off the open control. The Ghost screamed wildly and loudly. The energy around it crackling in the triangular beams of light and energy. Slowly and surely the Skeletal figure began to stretch. The head of it remaining it's normal size, but the legs began to stretch downwards to a point as it neared the traps orifice.

"Close it!" Jeff exclaimed and switching off his Neutrona Wand, the orange plasma ceasing its forward assault. Both of them turned their heads away as Jared pressed the close switch on the handheld. With a final banshee like screech the Trap sucked the figure down inside. The small rectangular doors on top of the Trap quickly closing after the figure was gone.

For a moment that felt as if an eternity had passed it was completely silent. You could hear the small fires crackling on the walls that the Proton Stream had cut into them. Almost simultaneously the boys opened their eyes and turned their heads. Looking back at the Trap and hearing the calming 'BEEP' of the red securing light on the top.

Jeff lowered his Wand to his waist holster and took a few cautious steps over towards the Trap. He'd kneel down next to it and slowly raise his PKE meter over it. Scanning it for any left over PKE Energy from the blue skeletal being. He'd let a sigh of relief out as he closed the PKE Meter down.

"We're good. The traps got him in there firmly. There's no way he's getting out of there." Jeff would say grabbing the small handle on the back of the Trap and standing. Jared walked over slowly and looked at it.

Jared then looked up, "Well, that's not bad for a day's work. One ghostie down and now we can go home and get that pizza we were all begging for!"

Jeff smirked as he held out the Trap to Jared. Jared took a quick step back, "OOoooh No. No, no, no you can keep that one." He'd say putting his hands up.

"Oi! It's your Trap! Take it!" Jeff said tossing it over to Jared. "Gives you a chance to say you helped catch the first one." He'd say smirking and putting his hands on his hips. Then lifting the small radio from his belt, "Alright guys, we can go home now. We got him!" He'd say with a smile.

The radio crackled to life with a shriek, "NO YOU DIDN'T! HE'S STILL UP HERE!" Jeff blinked at the radio as he heard the distinct whine from a Proton Pack in the background. Jared looked at Jeff in disbelief.

"Two?" They'd ask each other at the same time. It only took a single moment for them to quickly bolt down the hallway towards the stairs. They panted as the heavy Proton Packs weighed them down as they ran.

Reaching the stairs Jared yelled down to Jeff, "Stay here! I'll help them out! Make sure he doesn't backtrack!" Jeff nodded in return and waited at the stairs.

But as soon as Jared was out of sight he'd snap his head to the right. The singing returned, _"__In the end. It's never just the light you need. When balance slays the demon. You'll find peace._" Jeff shook his head in disbelief.

"Just stay calm it's all in your head. You got music on the brain that's all." He'd say aloud and to himself, trying to keep his cool as he waited to hear from his friends on the floor above. Worry gripping him as he heard the screams of Sheryl, the Ghost, and the blasts from Blackman's Proton Pack.


End file.
